vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro
"I'm the pan with the plan"- Shiro Who is Shiro Shiro is one of the many wonderful people who happen to play VRChat, as a streamer and content creator. She is good friends with almost everyone. History and Biography Originally, Shiro was locked away in her own plane of existence at the age of two, due to her powers growing faster then she or the people around her could handle, by PunishedYang of all people. Locked in the plane where time accelerates faster then in the mortal realm. This lead her to believe her father was still alive. Sadly, she can only exist out of the plane she calls home for a small period of time. If she stays in the mortal realm for too long, she puts her own body at risk, literally splitting at the seams. But somehow, she became the mother to four biological children, to an unknown husband, them being Kirbynite, Zentreya, Medusa and Altreya. Who's side? It is currently unknown who's side Shiro is on during this whole 'Lanfear, Joey Bagels, Chipz' storyline, or if she's even invovled. ALA Revamp and Royal Bloodline Shiro so far, is the only family member not to take part in the RPs of Zentreya and Saranavii. (yet) Rise to Meme-Queen Recently, Shiro has put aside her love of tormenting her family, she became more interested in spreading chaos and cheer with memes. She joins Lolathon and BeezleBoop in these outtings sometimes, bringing joy to the many people of VRChat. She's proven she can keep up with the other two, sometimes even out pacing them. Powers and Abilities Using the sun's light, Shiro can cause status effects on people, usually with the help of her frying pan. These are as follows: * Blue: Speed boost. * Orange: Power Boost * Purple: Defense Boost * Green: Restoration/ Healing She can cast these effects on others to improve their combat skills. Weaknesses Sadly, Shiro can only stay a total of 10 minutes, 20 if she's lucky, in the Mortal Realm. If she prolongs her exposure in the mortal realm, she will begin to fall apart at the seams. Trivia *She originally wanted this page to be filled with pan puns, but sadly, Observer Lamango does not know that many. (He excels in fish puns though.) *Shiro actively takes part in the Sora Fantasy VII RP usually by Zentreya (Sora Fantasy)'s side. (Out of character, Shiro and Zentreya are good friends.) *She maybe big ghey for Zentreya. *Shiro apparently knows what happened in past cycles and witnessed Zentreya kill herself. *How Shiro became the parent to the Demon Tree is still up for debate, but she treats all of them as her legitimate offspring and will risk her life to protect them. *She sort of became a meme rival to Lolathon and attempts to match his memes. *Shiro has since been crowned the meme queen. *It's unknown how Shiro managed to get four offspring with her RP lore, unless the man in question was a one pump chump. *She is very cute. Gallery Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/shirovr *Twitter: https://twitter.com/shiro_ruby?lang=en Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction